


Always Take The Best Care Of You...

by myownway



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Kinktober: Spanking:  Felicity is naughty, Oliver has to take care of her...





	Always Take The Best Care Of You...

Kinktober   
#4 Spanking  
Olicity

“Felicity, bedroom. Now.” Oliver’s tone was sharp and dominant and Felicity froze at the breakfast table. She knew exactly what that tone meant. That tone meant that Felicity was in trouble. Falling to her knees was second nature and felicity crawled towards the bedroom, her legs in just her little pyjama shorts cold against the floor. She made it to the bedroom quickly and knelt in front of Oliver who was fully dressed, shirt on and his sleeves rolled up showing off his muscled arms. “Do you know why I’m not very happy with you today baby girl?”

“No...No Sir.” Felicity whispered looking up at him. 

“Oh really?” Oliver smirked, he reached down and slowly stroked her cheek before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer a little roughly making her whimper. “Did you stay up all night working on that new code?” 

“I…” Felicity gulped. There was no use in lying, Oliver already knew the truth. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“And what should you do if you can’t sleep Felicity?” Oliver asked, his fingers going through her blond ponytail slowly. 

“I should lay down and try and sleep and cuddle you until I can.” Felicity nodded. 

“And did you do that last night?” Oliver asked. Felicity just shook her head quickly. “You know what this means don’t you?” 

“I’m in trouble?” Felicity whispered. 

“Oh yes, Felicity. You are in trouble.” Oliver pulled her up so quickly so that her slim body was laying against her lap, his hands resting against her lower back, his knee right between her legs. She knew that if she just moved her hips a little the friction would be magically but she knew that would only get her into even more trouble. So she stayed still. 

“You deserve a spanking today, you know better then to stay up all night.” Oliver said and Felicity nodded against him. “Just ten today. I need you to count with me.” 

“Yes Sir.” Felicity nodded slowly. Having Oliver spank her always sent a thrill through her body, she knew it shouldn’t turn her on, not when she was being punished, but she couldn’t help it. Oliver did things to her that no one else could. 

Felicity counted through the spanks, as always Oliver started off light before working it up and through the buzz of pleasure there was a sense of pain but it was a good feeling. When Oliver got to ten Felicity was shaking, her ass felt red raw and she blinked tearfully up at Oliver. “Thank you Sir.” She whispered. 

“That’s okay baby girl.” Oliver said softly. “Now, let me get you some cream for that ass of yours.” Oliver placed Felicity on the bed, her pyjama shorts around her ankles keeping her in place. He walked to their unit and grabbed the cream, slowly and teasingly he spread the soothing cream across her red backside. He wanted to reach down and kiss over it, but that wouldn’t be the punishment, she would get a reward later if she’s good and she knew that. 

“Thank you Sir.” Felicity smiled, she was turning to look at him and he smiled back at her. “You always take the best care of me, even when I’m naughty.” 

“And I always will.” He promised.


End file.
